Avatar: The First Boarding School
by Teh Fuzzeh Penguin
Summary: What happens when Toph goes to college, Aang is a loveable nerd, Zuko has power, and Momo learns their native tounge? One really crazy boarding school thats what! Join the gang at Zuko's Boarding School where everything becomes one giant mess!
1. Welcome to class

A/N: Hi I'm Weird Kid(on This is my pen Name DEAL!'s user) I am her sister OK.. I was bored so I'm writing this with her.. Its about when Avatar goes to school. So please review...

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender -whispers- but I wish I do...

Aang: - walks into classroom carrying books and looks down at his white shirt and black pants. Also wearing knit cap with a puppy dog on it)) Hello...-looks at a little card- Misses... Toph?

Miss Toph: Aang hi!

Aang: Toph?

Toph: Hi Aang! After we saved the world I went to college!

Aang: What's that?

Toph: No Clue! -Grins like an idiot-

Sokka: - In desk that's too small for him- Hi Aang! Glad you could make it to Zuko's Boarding School!

Aang: Wait.. Zuko's?

Sokka: Yeah! He turned good. And grew his ponytail back! -eyes go dreamy-

Aang- OK...

Suki: - walks in- Hey Toph.

Toph- Suki - nods-

Sokka- stares at her hair down and cut to perfection and no make-up face -

Aang: -is about to sit in seat next to Sokka-

Suki: -races into seat - So Sokka... I was wondering if you would like to study with me after school...

Sokka: Sure Suki.. Hey Aang want to study with us?

Aang: -in seat next to Suki- Sure. I got time

Suki: - stares blankly at Sokka - Can I talk to you? - before he could respond take him out of room -

Sokka: - desk attacked to his waist- What's up?

Suki: Sokka... Must I draw you a map?

Sokka: It would help a bit...

Suki: SOKKA! WHEN I SAID ''STUDY' I MEANT A DATE!

Sokka: Ok... This is where the map would come in...

Suki: -scribbles map- HERE!

Sokka: Thank you... - looks at it- - it reads-:

ILIKEYOU -PICTURE OF GIRL WINKING-

Sokka: OH! Now I get it.

Suki: ... Well... What will we do about Aang?

Sokka: Hmm... - looks throw window and sees Aang snuggling with picture of Katara-

Suki: A DOUBLE DATE!

Sokka: - corrects- a double 'study' date.

-Later-

Aang: Sure I can deal... Now who'll ask Katara?

A/N: OK. That was chapter 1... my sis is writing the next chapter so please reveiw both. It should be posted very soon. (I think...) I don't know I will force her too write it... Well please tell me if you like it. Thank you -winks-


	2. The Hallway

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender or any of its characters

A/N: Hey Its me! This Is My Pen Name DEAL! This is my first comedy so I'm hoping its good.

Aang: -Walking down hall after class getting ready to ask Katara on date after class. His books are really heavy when he sees her- Hey! Katara!

Katara: -Making out with Haru- - stops and turns around- Oh hi Aang! - He has on a blue skin tight shirt and jeans.-

Haru: Hey Avatar! Long time no see! - has on a black sweat shirt and ripped jeans-

Katara: -Kisses Haru- I'll see you after school. - walks over to Aang- What's u... -about to say up but then see's hat- nice... uhh... hat?

Aang: You like it?

Katara: Sure! -sounds really fake- So... uhh... what do you need from me?

Aang: Well, uhh... nothing

Katara: OK! Bye Aang see you later -runs off to class because the bell just rung-

Aang:- Stands there crying-

-Crazy foaming guy apears out of nowhere-

C.F.G- -starts foaming! -

Aang: -Starts spazzing-

C.F.G- - speaking while foaming- I'll... come... as...a ... friend

Aang: uhh...- stares at foam- ok?

C.F.G: YIPPEE! - bounces to class-

- Cabbage man comes pushing cart-

Cabbage man: Young man!

Aang: yea?

Cabbage man: WHAT ARE YOU DOING OUTSIDE OF CLASS! GO TO PRINCIPAL

ZUKO IMMEDIATELY!

Aang: Whhaaa?

Cabbage man: You heard me mister!

- at Zuko's office -

Cabbage Man: This boy was standing around in the hallway doing nothing! Off with his... brain cells? Yes! Brain cells! One for each minute wasted!

Aang: -thinking- Major deja-vu- (a/n you know when the Cabbage man sent Aang, Katara, and Sokka to King Bumi!)

Zuko: No but thank you for your idea. You are dismissed. -Cabbage man leaves to do work- Now as for you, what shall we do with you? - while thinking ponytail flows in the wind (from air conditioner)

Aang: Let me go and never speak of this to anyone? - looks at Zuko hopefully-

Zuko- SILENCE -coughs- No... what you will do is write an essay on what time means to you. It cannot be less than five hundred words, and no more than one thousand.

Aang: BUT I DON'T KNOW FIVE HUNDRED WORDS!

Zuko: - slaps hand on forehead- they can be the same words. OK you can go! - Aang starts to leave- Oh yea one thing, its due by the end of the school day. Now go!

A/N Again, my first try at comedy ... so let me know what you thought of it


	3. Getting to Class

A/N: Hi! It's me weird kid again...

Aang: Great...- looks at card with next class on it.- - walks into room - hey mister.. MOMO!

Momo: Hello Aang. - speaks very classy and with a deep voice like a narrator-

Sokka: YOU CAN TALK?

Momo: Yes. I learned your native tongue about five minutes ago while you were asking Suki where the best restaurants in town were.

Sokka: He he he...

Momo: Why is a chair on your waist?

Sokka: uh... fashion trend?

Momo: Well... - looks down at black tie - I should stay hip.. -grabs mini desk and put it on waist- I"M HIP!

Katara: - walks into room - Hey all! -strikes a pose -

Aang- whispers to Sokka- How long has she been this hott?

Sokka- EXCUSE ME?

Aang: nothing.. - backs away slowly -

Katara: chill bro

Sokka: I'll see you after class Avatar. - points fingers at eyes then Aang-

Aang: Um... don't you mean after school for our date?

Katara: Date?

Sokka: We're through.

Aang: But the foaming guy...

Sokka: -smiles- If he's coming then the date's back on! -points to air- He's like, the coolest guy

in school!

Katara: what did I miss...

Momo: If you are done 'gossiping' then can we get on with our lesson?

-all sit down-

Momo: Thank you

-teaches-

-After lesson-

Momo: Class dismissed

-Aang runs out of room-

- Sokka stops him -

Sokka: - in evil voice - Where do you think your going little man?

Aang: Um.. To history with Mister Iroh..

Sokka: - glares at him for minutes then turns happy and bouncy - ME TOO! STUDY

BUDDIES! - skips to class -

Aang: - stares into space then starts to walk away -

Somebody : Going somewhere?

Aang: Uh.. To my next class... - turns around and sees somebody in a cloak-

Somebody: Me too. I'll walk you.

Aang: Are you a teacher?

Somebody: No.

Aang: Are you Momo? You sound like Momo..

Somebody: No

Aang: OK

Somebody: Why are you wearing that dorky hat?

Aang: It's dorky?

Somebody: Yes.

Aang: How dare you say that to the Avatar!

Somebody: Do the marble trick Aangy! - in girly voice -

Aang: How do you know my name?

Somebody: We've- I've - met you before. - sounds nervous -

Aang: Koko?

Somebody: Who Is this Koko you speak of? - in girlish, nervous voice -

Somebody: Quiet Koko! - hear a slap -

Somebody- Shut up! You'll blow our cover! - hear another slap -

Aang: I think you already have... - takes off cloak and sees a hundred girls standing on top of each other -

Koko: Hi Aangy

Aang: Hi.. Uh Koko

Mob of girls: Its-its AANGY!

Girl: GET HIM!

Aang: - runs into Mister Iroh's room -


	4. The Dorm

A/N: Hey everyone! Its me again, This is my pen name DEAL! Well, enjoy! Wow... who knew I was running out of things to say in the A/N

Disclaimer: I don't own A:TLA and I never will. If I did this whole story would happen. that goes for all the chapters that i missed

Meanwhile...

Azula: - has on a dark red t-shirt on with a white shirt underneath. She also has on faded jeans- Well ladies, looks like this is my dorm. -looks at paper with room on it and then at room number-

Ty Lee: - has on a light red(not pink) belly shirt and a mini skirt. Her shoes are white tennis shoes- Too bad were not in the same dorm, Azula! -gets all sad-

Mai: - has on dark blue ripped jeans and a black t-shirt on-What ever. This school seems boring anyway. -looks all Mai-ish-

Azula: How can you say that? -smirks- My big brother is the principal. Shouldn't you be happy that you can be with him.

Mai: -blushes- -goes back to normal- what ever...

Ty Lee: hey! My dorm's right over there!! - looks over Mai's paper with dorm on it- And yours is the same as mine!!! YAY! -jumps up and down while clapping- We can be together!

Azula: Well, -looks at stuff- I need to unpack. See you. - goes into dorm- -sees a girl with a blue shirt on and brown braided hair.-

Katara: -turns around and sees Azula- AZULA!!!! YOU ARE SOOOOO NOT IN MY ROOM!

Azula: -looks around and smirks- I guess I am... -shoots lighting at Katara but purposely misses- don't get in my way or touch my stuff... and we'll be in perfect harmony. Understand?

Katara:-scared and nods-

Azula: Good. Now I have some stuff to do. Pretend your not here while I unpack. -starts

unpacking clothes and stuff-

-We now go over to Mai and Ty Lee entering their dorm.-

Ty Lee: - opens door ever so slightly and peeks in. Has an I'm a super spy look on her face.

Mai: What are you doing?

Ty Lee: -whispering- Making sure there are no... - looks around- people inside.

Mai: Azula got to you, didn't she...

Ty Lee: -Pops back to her old self - No one's inside! -runs in-

Mai: -walks causally in and see's Ty Lee running so fast like a cartoon decorating the room with purple bunnies and posters with kittens on them. She also painted the room pink- WHAT_ HAVE _YOU DONE?!?!?!?!?!?!?

Ty Lee: -turns around and is jumping and clapping- I made it pretty!

Mai: You made it stupid. - puts suitcase on bed-

Ty Lee: -Gets all sad- Muh...muh muh - getting ready to cry-

Mai: No! You did... wonderfully??

Ty Lee: YAY! I knew you'd like it, Mai! I just knew you would! -points to a minuscule speck of black- FOR YOU, MAI!

Mai: thaannkkks?

Ty Lee: Makes it more homey for you, huh?

Mai: -sarcastically- oh yea...


	5. Lunch,Bullies, and Showers

Chapter 5

A/N OK. It's 5:28 Pm and I feel like writing! (Its weird kid again) Well... where did we leave off... oh yeah ok now to commence writing in 3...2...1... LIFT OFF! BTW I just got a pen name! iluvavataryo in case anybody wants to know... so, read this story and the other stories i wrote so far!!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar because I don't save my pennies...

Ty Lee: -walks into Lunch Room with a lunch tray- Mac and cheese.. Just like mom used to make... - reading inscription on tray - But.. It's a hot dog..

Sokka - Mine says - looks at inscription - Made in Fire Nation.

Ty Lee- Good one Mai! - slaps back -

Sokka: Uh... my voice isn't _that _squeaky is it?

Ty Lee;: It's the squeakiest... - voice trails off as she examines hot dog for any signs of mac and cheese -

Sokka: OK... - walks away -

Ty Lee: So Mai... - turns around and doesn't see anybody - Well that was really weird.

MEANWHILE:

Aang; I made those cookies just for me!! - holding lunch box up with little puppy dog on it -

Azula: Look. If you got no money, and you got cookies, they belong to me.

Aang: Oh come on! I promised Sokka one!

Azula: Aww, the poor widdle warrior. - makes puppy face -

Aang: Yeah I know!

Azula: I WAS BEING SARCASTIC!!

Aang: Well you don't have to yell! - sounds cowboy-ish when says well -

Azula: Do I?

Aang: uh..

Azula: Don't you have a essay to do?

Aang: HOW DID YOU KNOW!

Azula: I know a guy - thinks to self- _Man this kid is dim.. I mean Zuko is my brother_... anyways.. - is cut off by Mai-

Mai- Azula..

Azula: WHAT NOW! I'm busy!

Mei: Yeah.. But um.. Principle Zuko want's to see you about 'bullying'

Azula: Great... I'll be back Aangy - sounds so girly when says Aangy -

Mei: Oh stop it...

Aang: Thank you Mei I always liked you since day 1.

Mei: I didn't finish.. Oh stop it, can't you see he's just a poor defenseless nerd??

Aang: ...

-Mei goes into dorm room -

-Azula leaves to Zuko's office -

Aang: Well..I still got my cookies!! - heads off to lunch room-

MEANWHILE:

Suki: - is in Katara / Azula's dorm looking through fashion magazines with Katara, listening to music and gossiping-

Katara- So me and Haru and sooo getting serious!

Suki: - sits up - No Way!

Katara: Yes way!

Suki: No really? I thought you and the avatar were heating up.

Katara: I liked him...

Suki: Until?

Katara: He's a nerd! I mean Hello? - laughs -

Suki: - laughs with Katara-

Suki: Well, - starts to get stuff together- I should get ready for our date.

Katara: Who with? - raises eyebrow-

Suki: -blushes- Oh did I say date? I meant me and Sokka and Aang and the Crazy Foaming Guy are studying..

Katara: - when hears Aang frowns and looks away- Oh have fun...

Suki: Oh Katara, do you still like Aang? - puts a hand on her shoulder-

Katara: -whispers- Yeah..

Suki: Well.. He tried to invite you..

Katara: Oh. - realizes he was trying to ask her but got nervous and said nothing.-

Suki: Sorry Kat.

Katara: It's fine Suki.

Katara: - suddenly smiles - Let's get you ready!

Suki: Ok Kat. I'm going to shower, where's the bathroom?

Katara: Points across the hall while looking at magazine-

Suki: Ok. - grabs a bathrobe, towel and a hair wrap thing -

Katara: Don't forget this! - tosses some shampoo and conditioner to her -

Suki: Thanks Kat!

- Suki runs off to get showered, and after about five minutes Katara hears a knock on the door-

-Katara opens door-

-Sokka stands there with roses in his hands -

Katara: Sokka?

Sokka: Katara.. - pants - I went to Suki's room, and her room mate (A/N: Suki room is right down

the hall, and her room mate is Koko Lucky her) said she was in here. - Sokka looks around room- So.. Is she here?

Katara: No.. But..

- Just as Katara said this, Suki walked into the room in her bathrobe putting the hair wrap in -

Suki: Hey Katara, we better hurry Sokka should be here so-

Sokka: Hi Suki...

Suki: Hi uh.. Sokka..

Sokka: I think I'll go pick up Aang.. And I'll meet you at the Frankie's restaurant, and Kat will drive you, with all your books to study with.

Suki: OK.. - waves goodbye like a zombie because of shock -

-Sokka shuts door-

Katara: Suki! That was like insane!

Suki: Well how was I supposed to know he was here?

Katara: He was standing right there!

Suki: OK.. -sits down on Azula's bed- The truth is, I like him and all, but I see him, but then I say, "It's just a trick of the light, he's not here"

Katara: -Sit's down next to her - Look, I try to ignore Aang's hat, but it doesn't work. -sounds sympathetic - - trying to make her cheer up -

Suki: Kat..

Katara: Sorry.

A/N Well that was Chapter 5! Sorry it was so long, but as I wrote I just had to write more! Well, I decided I had to stop so I let Sokka speak and now I leave the rest in my sisters hands. Just as soon as she gets home...

PS: Wow, I just read it and it seems really short.. Well it seemed longer when I wrote it ;)


	6. Weekly Spy

Disclaimer- I do not own A: TLA or The God Father or The Terminator. Maybe I should think about investing in the stock market...

A/N: Well, let me know what you think. I am having a major writer's block…

-At Frankie's-

Sokka: Wow! Frankie's is really, REALLY...

Suki: AWESOME? FANTASTIC!

Aang: ENCHANTING? ENTHRALLING?

CFG: FASCINATING? CAPTIVATING?

Sokka: I was gonna say lame... but OKAY!

Suki: This is my favorite place to eat...

Sokka: Did I say lame?!??! -Gets all like happy- I meant amazing!

Suki- -smiles-

Aang- -walks over to dude taking reservations- Hi sir! Table for four please!

Guy- Ok sir, hold on a moment –looks at reservation chart- The wait is a week.

Suki- -jaw drops to floor- A WEEK!

Sokka- Suki, didn't you say this place was deserted?

Suki- -Grins like an idiot- guess my mind is slipping, heh heh heh…

CFG- -foams over excitement of waiting a week- RAWWWWWW!!!! LAWWWW!!! MUAHHHH!!! GAWWW!!!!!! MUAHHH!!!

Everyone in Frankie's- -stares-

CFG- -stops foaming and looks around- Why are you all staring at me?!?!!?! –starts crying and runs out of the restaurant-

Aang- Is our date…

Sokka- GREAT? WONDERFUL?

Suki- AMAZING? SPECTACU---

Aang- Enough with the adjectives already!!! Is our date RUINED?!?!?!

Suki- No, -walks over to guy taking reservations- I'll take that reservation in a week. Thank you.

MEANWHILE…..

Koko- So… hi?

Tai- Lee- Hi!!

Koko- Why are you in my dorm? You just like, appeared out of nowhere!!

Tai Lee- Because I am a super spy!!! –Jumps out of the window and runs into Zuko's office-

Koko- She's weird.

IN ZUKO'S OFFICE

Zuko- -looks up to see Tai Lee right in front of his nose- GWAH! WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN HERE!!

Tai Lee- -her voice sounds like a bad impersonation of the Godfather- You come to me in your time need. –Pets a pretend cat-

Zuko- -jaw drops to floor-

Tai Lee- What is your wish?

Zuko- OUT!

Tai Lee- Walks to door and stops in doorway. Her voice now turns to a bad impersonation of Arnold Schwarzeneger – I'll be back. –Slams door-

Zuko- -sighs and gets back to work-


End file.
